Possession
by AmIObsessed
Summary: She was his, so why did the Flame Prince get to hurt her? She belonged to him and him alone, and he wouldn't stand for his possession being burned by some snobby prince. A darker FxM oneshot. R&R!


It wasn't fair.

It just wasn't fair.

Why should _he_ be able to hurt her and get off with an "it's okay, you didn't mean it", while she would angrily yell "you're a big jerk!" if I did anything? I wasn't the one who had burned her—again. I was the person who tried helping by putting a cooling mud on her burns.

I was the person who was concerned for her safety.

Not him.

So why did she thank him when he decided he'd help by trying to bring her water, which evaporated on the way. She didn't thank me, she just pushed my face away when I got too close.

I was helping! I was helping my little adventuress! But she dismissed it like I was doing nothing except pestering her.

That's how she's been ever since the Flame Prince has come into the picture.

What a stupid name. FP she calls him as a nickname, it isn't very creative and just sounds dumb.

She's been ignoring me and our scheduled hang out times, and when I call, her even stupider feline is the one who picks up. Her sassy voice tells me that Fionna's not there, that she's out and about with the Prince. I could wipe the smugness of her voice away if I wasn't already crushing the phone in my hand.

"That's fine," I say through clenched teeth. "Tell her to call me back later, I need to tell her something." Then I usually hang up and wait for that call. Years of waiting has given me patience, enough patience to last into the night before I finally growl and go to bed.

The call never comes, and I don't know if Cake never told her, or if she didn't want to talk to me. Friends don't do that, especially not best friends. They're supposed to stick together, not ditch the other when a new guy comes along.

We were best friends—no. We still are. And if she can't see that, then I'll have to show her. She can't go on and get a friend and expect me not to care, not when that friend is a boy who's getting too close to her. She should know that I'd be mad . . . I'd be upset . . . I'd be angry. That bunny was mine and no one else's, why couldn't she understand that?

Should I have written my initials on her body to mark that?

Made her my permanent henchwoman? That could've had its benefits.

Or told her that she was only mine?

Because she was, she was my property, and I didn't like my property being touched by other people.

It was these thoughts that guided me from my house, the screeches of bats echoing off the damp cave walls, and led me into the darkness of the night. I wasn't afraid, I ruled this time of the day. It was my domain and I was free to do whatever I pleased; I was the dark monster that everyone feared.

I floated as silent as the shadows that covered the trees, leaves rustling above me in the evening wind. This had to be done, there was no other way around it if I wanted our friendship to go back to normality. It shouldn't have changed in the beginning, but it had, and I needed to correct that.

The last rays of the setting sun changed the sky's color from orange to pink, transforming into a deep blue and receding as the ball of light hid behind the mountains. The moon wasn't up yet, but already my sharp ears picked up the distant stamping of agile feet hitting the ground, followed by drawn howls.

It did strike me that this could be wrong, but at the moment, I didn't care. Jealously coursed through my veins like nonexistent blood as I moved aside the brush aside.

I floated on, the trees closing in around me and sending everything into darkness. The soft white light that fell through the gaps in the foliage cast my pale blue skin into an even paler ghost white. I heard the scurrying of the forest animals as they ran from me, sensing my predator side and hurrying to safety.

They weren't what I was after, no.

I was after something bigger.

A fire prince.

And it was only minutes before I came upon the fourteen year old. He was burning flowers like always, muttering whenever it withered under his touch and singed the ground. He didn't suspect me looking at him through the bushes, my crimson eyes glowing and vengeance causing my lips to curve upwards in a cruel smile.

The poor, poor _Flame Prince_. He hadn't a clue what was going to happen, if he did, this game would be more fun. He'd put up a struggle and fight back, and maybe I'd let him win for a time before I grew bored. The idea was tempting, but my hunger for revenge was greater than my want for a fun game.

I alighted down on the ground, Converse cracking the leaves that scattered the earthy ground and catching his attention. His orange eyes narrowed at the sight of me; my dislike for him was mutual.

The flame prince arose and called out to me, asking what it was that I wanted. When I didn't answer, my smile gone and a stare I knew was spelling death, he asked me again what I wanted, his words being: "Hey, vampire, what do you want? I have not requested for an audience with you, leave my presence."

It bugged me how he thought he had any power over me. Leave my presence, who did he think he was? He was nothing. A little boy who happened to be born into royalty and be a member of a strong nation. I was the Vampire King, a monarch of the undead, and I had lived his life span fifty times plus.

"Pathetic, you're pathetic," I spat. "I don't know what Fionna sees in you, a royal pain who's probably more uptight than gumwad."

Flame Prince glared at me, his Mohawk flaring up and his anger taking a hold of what left his mouth. "What about me?! You think I am the pathetic one!? Fionna tells me how many phone calls you leave her. It's pretty annoying, she says. It's almost like you're stalking her."

I was bemused at how he thought he was getting to me. A kid who thought he could out argue an adult was what I thought of it. "I can't call my best friend?"

"Not when you're begging her to call you back, freak."

My amusement was gone on the last word, body stiffening at it. I'd been called a monster, mean, evil, a demon spawn, but freak was another thing. Fionna was the only girl I'd let get away with it, but this sad excuse of royalty dared not speak that to me.

Seeing that it had struck a chord with me, he smirked and held up a fist that was soon engulfed in flames. "What? You don't appreciate my nickname, freak? Why don't you go cry about it-"

He hadn't got to finish what he was saying, the smirk vanishing as he tried throwing his fire ball fast enough.

But it wasn't a match for my vampiric speed.

Before he could shout, I was on him, elongated fangs sinking into his tender throat and puncturing the skin easily. It was as though I had been tearing through paper instead of flesh. My fangs eagerly tapped into his main vein and began sapping the blood from him.

He struggled as I knew he would, hitting my chest and forcing me to curl my hands securely on his wrists.

His blood tasted like charcoal, bitter and smoky, and I wanted to dislodge my teeth instantly. But I couldn't stop. I wanted to see the fire go from his eyes and his skin turn into that dull brown I had seen once.

Steadily, his screaming grew weaker as I drained more of his energy. The flame prince was reduced to a quivering pile of gasps and dimming colors. Orange changed to tan as I refused to release my bite. I had released his hands already and they lay beside him, fisting the grass that no longer burned weakly. His eyes grew glossy, breaths raspy and screaming, more of a whisper shout, for help.

My taste buds had accustomed to the taste of a fire elemental's blood, and now it tasted hot, a spicy kick in it, as it traveled down my throat. It was a sloppy kill, drinking nothing but the red of strawberries could do this, but I wasn't going for presentation.

I was going for revenge, dark satisfaction, his cold corpse on the floor at my feet.

I let his lifeless body slip out of my arms and lay on the floor, motionless. He was turned on his side, glazed stare forever on the pond he liked examining and hair flat against his head.

I was content in leaving him there all night and letting the wolves and vultures pick him dry, but then I knew how furious Flame Queen would be. His mother would want to know what happened, engaging in a war with vampire kind if she knew it was their king who murdered her son.

I had to hide him, throw his body into oblivion and make up a lie that I knew nothing of his whereabouts.

My thoughts were interrupted by a sharp gasp.

I looked and instantly smiled, recognizing who was standing there, sword brandished in uncertainty and confusion, even in the darkness. She was the reason why this had happened.

"Fionna," I grinned, oblivious to her widening eyes that wandered from my bloody mouth to the corpse. "I haven't seen you in a while, why are you avoiding me?"

"M-Marshall?" she choked, arms shaking as the shock caused her to struggle to support the weight of her sword. "What h-happened here dude!?"

I blinked, smiling crookedly still. "What? Fi, it looks like you've seen a monster that you couldn't take. Are you okay?"

"Marshall Lee—Marshall—Is that—F-Flame Pri—?" Fionna's ocean blue eyes were so pretty when she was scared. I didn't see her like this often, and it was totes awesome. I'd have to tell her about how priceless it was and we'd laugh about it.

But right now, it didn't look like she wanted to laugh.

Her fighting instincts seemed to kick in then, because she launched herself at me and held the edge of her sword to my throat. Jaw locked and eyes squinted-I knew she wanted to cry, this is what she did when trying to hold it back and be strong-she asked, "Marshall, what the glob did you do . . !?"

"Put the sword down, Fionna." I put my arms lazily on her shoulders and waited until she complied. She was trembling, I felt it, and looking at my blood stained fangs. Her lips were quivering now, and I didn't hesitate in pulling her into my chest, resting my chin on her bunny clad head. "I did this for you Fionna, are you happy?"

She dropped her sword, her chest pressed to my flannel shirt and her breathing shallow.

"Are you happy?" I repeated.

I felt a drop on my arm; a tear.

"He's not in the way anymore, so now you know you're all mine. Hush, don't cry Fi, because I'm here. I'm your best friend, and I'm glad you see that now."

Fionna stared into the darkness, eyes wide and tears falling freely.

"Best friends forever, dude."

**xXx**

**I don't think I've read about obsessive Marshall yet, so I thought this could be fun! I got this idea a few days ago and I just needed to write it. Also my first time in first person POV, I think it went well. I wrote this fast, yay! :D**


End file.
